Anime Internet
by AirashiiX
Summary: The Inuyasha cast use the internet! Random crossovers...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

**********

* * *

Dogdemon368: **Hello?...Anyone here?

**********Miko101: **Inuyasha your so stupid! You have to send a chat invitation.

**********Ilikegirlzbutts: **Hello Kagome-san...Inuyasha.

**********Demonslayer522: **Miroku you lecher! You took a picture of me taking a shower!

**********Ilikegirlzbutts: **What a fine site it was...

**********Miko101: **Hate to break your little love quarrel but...Where's the others?

**********Ilikefluffy: **Rin is here! Does anyone know where Rin's daddy is?

**********Dogdemon:** ...

**********Fluffy555: Who changed my username?**

**********Demonslayer522:** Rin...

**********Ilikegirlzbutts:** I didn't think Flu-Seshoumaru would like Rin...Rin? In ten years Will your bear my child?

**********Fluffy555: **Grrrrrrrrrr...

**********Miko101: **...Fluffy likes Rin?

**********Demonslayer552: **OMG!...OMG!OMG!OMG!

**********Dogdemon:** MY brother likes a human?

**********Everyone except demons: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?

**********Miko101:** I can't believe you insulted us humans!

**********Demonslayer552: **Humans are very unique!

**********Soldier768: **Hey Kagome! Sango!

**********Miko101/Demonslayer552: **Hey Sanosuke!

**********Sworddude456: **Hey Kagome!

**********Miko101: **Hey Kenshin!

**********Dogdemon: **Who the hell are all these ppl?

**********Ilikefluffy: **Rin go Bye-bye

**********Fluffy555: **This Seshoumaru is leaving...

**********(Ilikefluffy and Fluffy555 logged off)**

**********Deadmiko212: **Inuyasha...

**********Dogdemon: **Bye!

**********(Deadmiko212 and Dogdemon logged off)**

******Miko101: **I think I don't wanna know what they're doing...-.-;;

******Demonslayer552: **Me too!

******Ilikegirlzbutts: **Who do you like?

******Miko101:** um...If the boyz go first

******Demonslayer552: **yeah!

******Sworddude456: **Um...Kagome...

******Miko101: **Blushing Y-you do? M-Me too...

******Miko101: **Bye!

******Sworddude456: **Bye guys.

******(Miko101 and Sworddude logged off.)**

******Demonslayer552: ** I like Sanosuke...

******Soldier768: **Bye

******Demonslayer552: **Bye

******(Soldier768 and Demonslayer552 logged off)**

******Ilikegirlzbutts:**-sigh-

******(Ilikegirlzbutts logged off)**

******

* * *

**Edited by Konoha's Kage.

Konoha's Kage: I can't believe you let me go into your account to edit this! MUHAHAHAHA!

Black Hearted Soul: Now that I'm back.. . . GET OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own everything! -looks at law suites people holding up paper- EEP! Um..I mean I own nothing!

* * *

**

Kagome,

Hey it's Kenshin! I just wanna know if you want to come watch a movie or something and oh! good luck on your math test! And Reply back.

--Kenshin

* * *

Kagome,

Sanosuke here..I was wondering, since Sango's birthday is tomorrow do you know what she'll like? Cause you know how I like her and all...Reply back soon

--Sanosuke** :)

* * *

**

Kagome,

Hey Kagome! How are ya! I just want to thank you for giving me this laptop! Now I can see um some "stuff". OHHH this picture is ho- Uh I mean Ja ne!

--Miroku

* * *

Kagome,

We-Uh Kagome...Where the hell is your cousin? We have to go on a date and she's not even here! She is 10 minutes la- Nevermind...see ya wench

--Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome,

This is the police and I just want to know if you have the latest CD. All the other people here don'r give a crap about music...Sometime I wish I were you...Singing all the time, going to rock bands...even though your in one. Give me a call.

--Sango

* * *

Kagome,

Kagome...I'm coming over to visit! Make sure my room is ready and All my make-up is there and oh! Tell souta not to play any more video games...Those games will ruin his eye-sight and he'll have to wear glasses...Which are totally uncool but...Make sure everything is perfect there.

--Kikyo

* * *

Person,

You have jus won a free trip to America! All you have to do is Give your name, number, and address and We'll mail you your tickets. Have fun in America! Everything will be free at America.

--Advertisement

* * *

Kagome,

Wazzup? I just had a loooooooot of chocolate and I'm really HYPER!I LOVE CHOCOLATE!I LOVE CHOCOLATE!I LOVE CHOCOLATE! CAN I HAVE HOT CHOCOLATE GRANDE PLEASE? I ♥ CHOCOLATE!

--SHIPPO **(An/ My friend is like that)**

**

* * *

**

Kagome,

This is the Presidant, we want you to hand over the Skion no Tama since that jewel is really rare and it's worth my job. If you don't hand it over I will arrest you and then kill you.

--Presidant

* * *

Kagome,

My love! would you like to go out wit me? How about Monday? No I have to fuck someone that day-er I mean Tuesday? No I have to go to er- my mom! Wednesday? Nope I have 15 dates that day...Wait..um...Just reply back!

♥ Kouga ♥

* * *

Finally! I thought I'll never get done with another chpater

Konoha's Kage: I did the editing and now I'm on contol!

Me: Get out!

Konha's Kage: Make me!

Me: -starts typing furiously and now Konha's Kage is a mouse-

Everyone: JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own anything.**

* * *

Inuyasha,

Hey Inuyasha! Wanna go to the Ramen shop together? I just found a great place for ramen! Reply back

--Naruto☺☻

* * *

Inuyasha, 

I don't know where my stupid cousin is. You find her yourself! It's notMY fault you lost her number! And stop calling me a wench!

--Kagome

P.S.Go to hell

* * *

Inuyasha,

Hey baby! How about this Friday we go to that movies? Since we haven't seen each other for a long time let's go together. See ya Friday.

--Kikyo♥

* * *

Inuyasha, 

Hey man!How about we hangout today with the rest of the guys. All of us our inviting our girlfriend. I think it's like...  
Inuyasha-Kikyo  
Kenshin-Kagome  
Me-Koharu  
Sanosuke-Sango...  
I think that's all of them. See ya dude!

--Miroku

* * *

Inuyasha,

Did you return my CDs yet Inuyasha? 'Cause You had them for like ever! Return them or else I'll get Kagome to "sit" you.

--Sango  
P.S. Return my CDs!

* * *

Inuyasha,

Hey Inuyasha! I was wondering when you'll come back to visit. You never come over anymore...:( Reply back

--Souta

* * *

I updated and I think that's good enough...review!


End file.
